


Who's who at the zoo

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Don't do it, Gen, Pint-sized Prompts, don't fuck with magic, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: Prompt: Someone gets turned into an animal. Word limit: 100





	Who's who at the zoo

Gerard sat on the floor, eyes open in shock. "Holy shit... Frank?"

An angry coyote was in the middle of Gerard's dirty room. It pulled and bit at the clothes on it- Frank's skinny jeans and the ripped up t-shirt that was getting more ripped up by the second.

When Gerard had showed Frank the book he had bargained for from the used book store, they were both laughing, pointing out different "spells" that looked like fun.

"Try this one!" Frank had said. He opened the book to a page with the header "transmogrification".

Neither of them had expected it to actually work.


End file.
